


My sweet Conner

by Fortune_Memory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: Au MumAu after the issues caused by the Government and deviants etc Conner has returned to Kamsky and becomes the Mother of the revived deviants. Everyone’s become babies and Kamski is the father of this Brady bunch.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 22





	My sweet Conner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed 
> 
> Have some more unedited trash

Setting: Morning   
  
Time: 12:00Am  
  
Who?: Conner   
  
Objective: Wake the children...Make Breakfast  
  
  
Conner woke up some minutes earlier than usual. It was twelve hours exactly. He had to start the morning routine. He dressed for the day and look over to his sleeping husband. His dark lashes fluttered softly as Conner pressed his gentle pink lips to his forehead. Conner smiled bringing a finger to his lips, feeling the lingering warmth from Kamski. It was always a pleasing feeling to conner. To feel such thing Conner felt a little... .just a bit...Normal. Sure he was an Android, But he was still very functional and stable enough to take on duties as a man. Also the duties of a Mother. . . Conner starts to fluff the pillows and made the bed. Knowing Kamski would just turn over and open it. He didn’t mind. He’d do it again later. He pulls on his latex gloves and begins to clean the bedroom even though it wasn’t messy. Just some scattered toys and usual morning dust that settled. That would make the room “50% Filth... .ah guess I should get moving then.” His hazel orbs looked over the room, Scanning it for the tiny specs of Dust. He hummed to himself and start to clean the room. He picks up the Fluffy ducks and Bunnies, Trucks, Trains from around the Master Bedroom. He took his time to clean those too and dropped them into the clothes basket for washing. After that task, he begins to dust and sweep every inch of the room and brought it to the dust bin.  
  
With a satisfied smile, he scans the room again “100% Clean.” Conner gave himself a pat on the back and went on with his cleaning duties. Once he was fully satisfied with his work he checks the time “Only 12:20 am..that can’t be right.” Well, he’s actually wrong for once. He knew damn well that he performed tasks properly and in a timely manner. He could have finished the cleaning in a second if he wanted to... .but he hadn’t. Conner turns on his heels and heads for the kitchen to start on Breakfast. It was unnecessary for Androids to eat but he still felt it was fine for the children to do. They thought it was fun to do when they saw Kamski busily working on another model and eating. Multitasking was one of his best suites. He was capable of writing an essay and drinking coffee at the same time. Eating and building Androids while keeping a watchful eye on the children running between his legs. Surprisingly he was good at doing these extra tasks but it all ended the same way. Everything perfectly was done and his satisfied sigh, A sweat droplet falling down his brow as he plants himself in a chair and slept. This sleep would last hours if Conner allowed it, but the children seem to crave his attention at all times. He didn’t mind but it was only building up his high amounts of stress. That’s what humans call it right? The sound of the Stovetop whines woke him from his daze. Conner added the three pancakes to the many stacks he’d made before and set out the condiments for them to use. He assumed that would be enough for the morning, Today’s breakfast was Buttered Pancakes, Chocolate waffles, and biscuits. For drinks, there was coffee, tea and of course Milk. He wasn’t sure if the condiments were needed That was simply Freshly picked Strawberries, Whipped cream, Chocolate & Caramel, Syrup, and sprinkles. Hopefully, it was enough for the tiny androids.  
  
Conner arranged the table in the order he saw best, making sure to get every wrinkle out of the table cloth and keeping the food warm. He back away and turn heading up the glass Staircase to the children’s bedroom. The children preferred to have separate playrooms but slept together. There were Seven of them, Seven playrooms and Four bedrooms for their sleeping. He knocked on the gold door first being Ralph and Marcus's room. He listened to the soft sounds of snoring from the inside and Ralph’s babbling “I’m coming in.” Conner opens the door with a light push and slips inside seeing a rather loud Ralph and a sleeping Marcus. “It’s time to get up. Wake up, Marcus.” It felt weird to address them as names instead of their numbers but he was learning as time went on. Marcus's head gave a little tilt before he sat up and look at Conner “Oh... .hi Momma!” Marcus waves his soft hands at him and stood in the bed. Conner would scold him for stepping on Ralph but he knew this was an accident “Careful. . . Come on let’s go downstairs.” Markus squints his brownie colored eyes and pout walking into Conner's arms slowly. Conner lifted the tiny boy and tap the other’s shoulder “Come Ralph. You can’t lie in bed forever.” Ralph responded with a small ramble of inaudible works before whispering “Ralph is awake.” Conner nods slowly and stood him up slowly and took him into his arms. Ralph was clearly not awake enough to realize what he was doing. He brought his arms around Conner's neck and shut his eyes. He took the children downstairs and place them in assigned seats then head upstairs for the next children. Once he assembled the other children and took them to the table. He nodded to the empty chair that belonged to Kamski and went to the bedroom and remake the bed seeing he was gone. Most likely he would be off fixing another broken Android. Conner heads into the back and peeks through the clear glass doors seeing Kamski was staring at one of the updated models with a look of seriousness. It always seems to be serious and detailed to Conner. He considered it to be satisfying and a fun process to watch. To see His lover sharp cheekbones glow in the light of the room gave him a bit of a hot feeling. A warm feeling in his chest... .he liked this feeling. So he continued to spend time around Kamski. He was the only one who gave Conner such a feeling. Conner watched as Kamski replaced the face of the new model and screw it into place. He turned on his new invention and walk circles around it, Asking questions and receiving answers. "Hm..good enough." He mumbled to himself while tilting his head to the side, His ebony waves of hair falling to the opposite side. Conner's Lover over the years had grown bored of his usual haircut. For the sake of experimentation and curiosity, he let it grow  
  
Conner was amazed by the new length at his creator's waist. Human hair didn't take too long to grow back. Conner thought it was a cute sight and expressed his thoughts on just that. Kamski cheeks flushed a bright pink color at Conner's words and agreed to keep it that way. Besides a side..he can't be Kamski without his signature shave, right? Conner smiled at this beautiful sight. He wanted to reach out and feel the soft strands of his creator's hair but he held back..at least for now. Conner steps back to leave when the sapphire eyes met his Hazel ones "Conner...Good morning." Conner felt the warmth growing stronger in his system. He decided to choose a familiar response for the tired man "Good morning Elijah." As usual, Elijah gave a slight tug of his lips and ran his fingers through Conner Silk hair “Conner…” His temperature was really having a hard time staying low. His cheeks flushed a gentle blue as Elijah swipe a strand of hair from his eyes. “Yes, Elijah?” Conner would have answered with a statement but he could sense that Kamski wasn’t looking for that. His bright eyes continued to drink in the sight before him as he cups Conner's chin. Conner held a hand to his chest as his light flashes Yellow. He leaned in just barely touching Conner lips with his own “Nothing. . .” Conner nodded slowly and look back, Hearing the soft pattering of Chloe and Kara feet against the floor “Hii Daddy!”  
  
Conner noticed the stress level shoot up from 30% to 50% “I think you girls should head downstairs. I’m sure he’ll have time to play in a bit.” Chloe instantly cries and walks away but Kara stayed behind. “Okay, I’ll wait!” She watched as her Father drew his hand back and face her “Kara Dear... .could you go downstairs? Daddy’s a little busy right now.” She nodded a bit and took off running down the staircase with a slight thud. “I’m okay!” His stress levels lowered to 38%. Conner took note of that and thought a bit of pressure could help “Is Something on your mind, Elijah?” He nods and takes Conner's hands on his own. Conner liked this eye contact but the Breakfast was 40% from being cold. “Come let’s go downstairs.” Kamski smiled and nodded heading out the large door “Come on in Conner” He follows after Kamski downstairs and hum at this sight before him. The children already stacked their plates with sugar. Conner walks past them and pulls a chair back for Kamski “Please don’t overindulge on sweets. It isn’t very good for you ..especially at such a small size .” The children slowly hide the sugar they had collected in the pocket of their cheeks. “What sweets?” Simon asked with melted chocolate dripping into his overalls. Conner laughs and grabs a cloth beginning to wipe his hands clean “I don’t know. I suppose I had imagined it.” Simon smiled puffing his face out with a heavy amount of sprinkles and chocolate in his mouth. “I think so.” Markus nod shoving a syrup drowned pancake into his mouth.  
  
Conner decided to leave them be for now and sat on the counter “Guess I'll just have to reboot soon..” he whispered playfully as his light gave a gentle glow of blue. Kamski hummed tiredly and wrap his arms around Conner's waist and kissed his neck “Mmm...i don’t think so. An update would be more helpful..perhaps a lie detector?” The children shrieked and whisper among themselves “No don’t do that. Ralph knows he already has one..” Ralph mumbled outside the shouting match between his siblings Conner giggle and lean into Kamski touch “I could do the update after dressing the children.” Conner didn’t like to change the schedule unless it was for a good reason. Updates were definitely good reasons. Kamski gave a small nod and penguin walk Conner to the table. “Come to Conner let’s eat together.”   
  
  



End file.
